


Veela Magic

by Drarry_and_more6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_and_more6/pseuds/Drarry_and_more6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veela magic runs in the Malfoy family, and when Draco's mother sits him down for a little chat about a certain aspect of his inheritance he finds that soul-mates have a special journal that they keep. It tells everything about the bond, the connection and feelings. The day of Draco's sixteenth birthday, him and his soul-mate find out just what it feels like to not make the connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veela Magic

Veela Magic  
Harry and Draco are having a very difficult time accepting the fact that they are soulmates and are doing everything possible to avoid making their bond (535)

*Draco's Point of View*

My whole life I had been taught that I am a Veela, and I was taught the history behind our family’s inheritance of the trait along with the myths. Even though it is said that the Veela trait lasts only a few generations that was not the case with the Malfoy family; Veela ran in the blood for as many generations as we could trace, and it was recorded that it presented itself on the child’s sixteenth birthday for both males and females. 

On the child’s sixteenth birthday many physical and magical transformations occurred. New magical abilities such as being able to do wandless magic effortlessly and perform highly complicated magic without trouble were just a few that were documented. Physical appearances changed, but not drastically, for the Malfoy family the blond hair, no matter the shade, changed into a shimmery platinum blond, skin was unblemished, and nails became perfect. The change in our eye color was the biggest give away that we had come into our inheritance, mine were already and wonderful shade of blue but I knew that when the change happened they would acquire a shine that would draw people to me.   
As I got older, around the age of 15, a year before I was to come into my inheritance mother sat me down in the library to discuss a sensitive part of being a Veela, and one that I didn’t want to talk with her about, but I also did not want to have the discussion with father either. 

Soul mates. I shuddered at the statement and the thought of what it meant. “Draco, let us go up to the library.” Mother said one afternoon after brunch. I nodded and followed her to the library on the fourth floor. We entered into the beautiful decorated room, it was large with floor the ceiling book shelves and several windows. Positioned around the room there were several large love seats and armchairs in dark colors with lighter color throws over the arms or the back of the furniture. The two of us took a seat across from each other, mother smiled at me and then called for our house-elf. “Can we get some tea?” She asked when she popped into the room; the elf bowed low, and then popped right back out. 

“Draco, I know that you know why I brought you up. I also know that you don’t want to talk about this, but we need to cover this information.” I sighed, and then agreed that we needed to talk about this part of the inheritance. Mother pulled out a small journal looking book from her pocket, increased its size, and handed it to me. I looked at the covered, I had never seen it in the library, and I had ready pretty much everything in there. “What is this mother?” She smiled. “It’s a soul-mate journal. It has been passed down from every soul-mate that has been in the Malfoy family. The mate writes what happens to them during the mating time, the changes that happen to them. Yes changes happen to the soul-mates, just like you.” I was silent for a couple minutes, while flipping through the book. It didn’t look that large in thickness, but when it was opened there were thousands of pages of writing, but mothers was the last pages and it looked like she was not finished writing in it. “When does the pervious soul-mate finish writing, and pass it down?” I asked looking a little confused. Mother smiled, and then answered. “The journal is passed down when a new soul-mate is added to the family. If there are two within the same time frame, pages from it can be taken out. They replicate as the person needs them, and are then magically rejoined when their time is up.” Mother let me sit there for a little bit, flipping through different entries. I finally stopped and read some of her first writings. 

I close the book, and looked up at her. “There are a couple other things that you need to know. This has never occurred in the Malfoy family, but it has to be passed down just in case.” She took a deep breath, and I noticed a slight pink come to her cheeks. “With your inheritance soul-bonding it doesn’t discriminate against gender.” I was slightly shocked, but I kept my face blank. “So you’re saying I could be bonded with another male?” I asked softly. “Yes. I know that you have read about soul-bonding, and you know that the connection has to be made before your next birthday.” I nodded my head.

“With that you need to know that if you are bonded with another male it is your decision on who is the male figure and female figure, but there is also a chance of pregnancy. Veela magic allows for males to have children, but also if the other male is a power wizard the chance of it happened is increased 200 fold.” I sat silent processing the information. Mother and I finished talking, she got up and left leaving me in the library thinking, and flipping through her journal. She had told me to leave it on the chair I was sitting when I was finished, but if I wanted to look at it again I was welcome to ask her. I sat there for several hours reading finally around five I got up leaving the journal, and headed to my room to prepare myself for dinner. 

I never mentioned or asked to look at the journal again until a couple days after my sixteenth birthday. The morning of it I had woken up early, and immediately went to the wash room to see my new features; I was beautiful. That was the only word that I could use to describe my reflection. When I walked into the dining room that morning to join my parents for breakfast, mother gasped and for the first time in a long time I was father smile. 

After eating I asked mother if I could look at the journal she gladly handed it to me, and watched as I turned to the first entry of her section. “You started writing before you knew that father was your soul-mate?” I questioned. “Yes, I received a letter the morning of his birthday. It told me that my soul-mate had come into his inheritance, it also instructed me that I was to write on the pages, making notes of changes, and feelings, and anything else that I felt was helpful.” 

“Did it tell you who father was?” She nodded smiling. “Yes it did, and it made me extremely happy because I had already been set to marry him after we turned seventeen. And before you ask yes I do know who your soul-mate is; the journal told me right before you walked down.” She smiled, nodding to my hands to turn to the last page she had wrote on.   
On her last page, in bold letters it said. “Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter are forever soul-bond, until death.”   
I couldn’t even say anything, I was so shocked. “But what about the war? This can’t be right!” I hissed in a whisper. “I will not make the connection with bloody Potter. I would rather die than do that!” I forcefully sat the book on the table, got up, and briskly made my way back to my private rooms. A while later a knock sounded at the door. “Enter.” I barked, and mother stepped inside closing the door. She sat down on the arm chair in front of the fire, watching me work on my desk. 

“Draco, I know that this is not something that you want but it can’t be changed either. You have until June fifth of next year to make your connection. I suggest you do it sooner than that, for the longer that the connection goes uncompleted…the pain, it hurts Draco. I don’t want you to go through that.” She got up, and left when I didn’t respond.   
Nothing was said about my inheritance and my soon to be mated soul-mate until I was getting on the train headed for Hogwarts. Not only was I dealing with a slight throbbing pain because of the bond, but I had been forced to take the Dark Mark and do an evil deed for Voldemort to save father and mother from being killed.  
“Goodbye my son. Please make the connection; I can see it is already hurting you.” Mother whispered in my ear when she hugged me. I didn’t respond, but turned to join my fellow school mates on the train. 

Once at Hogwarts, it was hell. Potter had some fascination with me, and I found him spying on me on the train. When everyone was off, I yanked off the invisibility cloak, stomped on his face breaking his nose, and then getting off the train. I was so mad that he would do that to me, but I also knew that it would also keep him interested in me.   
The year passed with us sneaking around; Potter would follow me places, and I was sneaking around for my unwanted mission for Voldemort. Then that faithful evening in the bathroom; I had entered the bathroom so angry I was crying. I was just about the let a group of Death Eaters in the only place I really called home or I was going to be killed, and the pain from not making the connection was like a constant burning fire that was forever getting stronger. It hurt so bad, I clawed at my chest during the night to the point that I had faint scars from it. 

The door opened I looked up and saw Potter staring at me through the mirror. I wheeled around and threw a hex at Potter. He moved just in time for it miss, but it shattered a lamp on the wall, he threw one at me which I blocked. I sent another one at him sending a trash bin behind him exploded. Potter sent a leg-locking curse toward me, but it missed and smashed a wash basin letting water flood the bathroom. 

Harry slipped in the water when he heard me starting to say an Unforgivable curse. I heard him scream “SECTUMSEMPRA!” I hit the floor with a splash as blood oozed from the two large wounds on my chest. Potter ran to my side, and was on his knees babbling when Severus burst in. He healed me for the most part, helped me up, and then escorted me to the doors of the hospital wing. I went inside, told Poppy a lie about what had happened and said that I wanted to keep the scars. She wanted to keep me in the hospital wing for the night, but in case anything else was wrong. 

Late that night Potter appeared next to my bed. “I am so sorry Draco.” He said running a hand across his eyes, and then through his messy black hair. “I am your soul-mate. I can’t keep it from you anymore, and I can’t hide it anymore. It hurts so much, and I won’t take it. Draco, please, we need to make the connection.” Harry pleaded with me. I didn’t let him know that I was awake; I just laid there listening to him babble about how he had received a letter saying that he was soul-bound to me, and he was to write on a couple pieces of paper that had come with it. I fell asleep listening to him talk, I don’t remember him leaving but when I woke the next morning he was gone.   
We never made the connection that year, we never got the chance to because of Dumbledore’s funeral, and the rest of term events. 

Eleven months and three days later, I was sitting in my room in the Malfoy crying from the pain. Mother walked in without knocking, I wasn’t in the mood to argue or tell her to respect my privacy. She knew that I was in pain; she sat down next to me. “Draco please, take this. It is the last portkey for the last place that I was able to track him. You have to make the connection before your birthday, which is in two days.” She sat the old book down on the couch next to me. “If I were to take it, how would I find him, and how would I get him away from Weasel and Granger?” I asked irritated, she did this every couple of days. 

“Your magic will be able to lead you to him. I am sure that you can think of a way to get him along long enough to make the bond.” She said getting up, heading toward the door to leave me be. The door clicked shut, I looked down at the fading print, and then picked it up. A couple seconds I was being pulled through space. 

I landed in a forest. It was a bit on the chilly side, but nothing that I couldn’t handle. I closed my eyes, and let my Veela magic start to track my soul-mate. I began to walk, and not long after I found a little green tent in the middle of a clearing. I stopped behind a large oak tree, and out of sight of the two people sitting on the ground in front of the opening. I tracked my way back the way I came stopping in the middle of large group of trees, where I knew it would be hard to see. 

I closed my eyes, thinking hard about summoning a tent. I opened my eyes when I heard a large thump on the group in front of me. The small black tent was already put up, I stepped inside and it was large, and cozy. Perfect I thought leaving it. I walked back to the oak, I looked around to only see Harry sitting on the ground. I rustled some leaves to get his attention, and then poked my head out for him to see that it was me, he got up and then walked to me. 

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” He asked really confused. “Veela. We need to make our connection now.” I saw the understanding flash before his eyes. “I will be right back.” He left, and then came back. “Lead the way.” We walked back to the tent, using that same Veela magic I put up a couple protection charms and invisibility charms. 

That night we made the connection and the burning in my chest went away.


End file.
